


Making Up For Lost Time

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Animal Traits, Furry, Hirodashi, Kitsune, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Supernatural Elements, freaking love kitsune, random idea, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi reveals that his return to life as a kitsune has severed his blood relation to Hiro, which sparks the young genius’s interest. And also his temper, because Tadashi forgot to mention this little detail. Kitsune!Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a bit of information on my version of kitsune:  
> In this fic, kitsune live in a dimension separately from humans and are ruled over by the Goddess (except for Tadashi, but he's a special case). There are two ways someone can become a kitsune: either they were born that way or they were made that way in lieu of death if the Goddess deems them worthy, which is what happened to Tadashi.  
> Kitsune are born with one tail but are granted more either with age or by the Goddess as she deems fit. Having more tails is a sign of power. The average kitsune can have up to nine tails, and the Goddess is the only one with ten.

  Ever since Tadashi had come back into Hiro’s life, the young Hamada had taken his new chance with him for granted. Nothing much had changed between them, after all. Tadashi was still Tadashi - even if cuddling him on the couch was a little difficult now because the older boy couldn’t settle quite the same with his tail in the way. Hiro still couldn’t give voice to his feelings for him because no matter who was dead or alive they were still brothers. Still related by blood. Still tied together by their DNA and parentage and everything that Hiro had begun loathing. It didn’t matter what form Tadashi was in: he was still off-limits to Hiro in the way he wanted him.

   It wasn’t until Tadashi was suddenly called back to the dimension that most kitsune called home that Hiro was hit with how different things actually were. Even though Tadashi was back in his life - sharing his room and appearing whenever he needed saving - things weren't the same. Tadashi had a new life now and new responsibilities that came with it. He wasn’t just Hiro’s brother anymore.

   This realization sparked a need inside Hiro’s chest, a need to understand and know more about Tadashi’s new race. Google revealed little accurate information. As time went on, Hiro found himself anxious for his elder to return. It had been three weeks since Tadashi had felt the tug on his spirit and slipped through to the realm of kitsune. It had been two and a half weeks since Hiro had gotten a full night’s sleep. Nightmares had begun plaguing him since the second night of separation. The images of Tadashi’s lifeless eyes were enough to make him decide that sleep wasn’t worth the effort.

It was two more days before Tadashi returned. He stumbled into their shared room out of thin air, nearly giving Hiro a heart attack. For a moment he couldn’t even recognize his brother because, damn Tadashi’s full kitsune form was _hot_! The burning amber, kohl-lined eyes and sharp incisors made Hiro squirm, and imagining the sharp black nails biting into his flesh wasn’t doing anything for the discomfort in his pants. Tadashi’s skin seem to be glowing, his veins containing magma and magic. His two fox tails twisted around, twining and untwining from each other and Tadashi’s legs. For a brief moment Hiro forgot himself and subsequently developed a furry fetish.

Wait, two tails?

“Dashi!” Hiro jumped out of his computer chair and scurried across the room as Tadashi’s more obvious kitsune traits retreated. The black claws and fox ears receded, his shaggy hair also shortening to its shorter, tamed style. His glow dimmed, though he still shone softly. Tadashi’s eyes returned to brown. He blinked as if surprised by the sudden transition into a semi-normal appearance and sat back on his heels just in time to get knocked over by the force of Hiro launching himself into his arms. “Hiro!” He sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame.

They stayed like that for a few beats, enjoying the sensation of being back in each other’s arms again. The last three weeks hadn’t been easy on Tadashi, either. When he had first felt the tugging on his soul he had thought that perhaps his Goddess required him to do more training. After all, he’d had quite a few close calls during the few months that he had returned to Earth to be with his beloved. Whenever Hiro had smirked at him or unknowingly said or done something suggestive, Tadashi had nearly set his surroundings aflame. A few time he’d had to stomp out some embers before the younger boy noticed. He had gotten this under control, though, and now only slipped sometimes at night when Hiro’s dreams caused him to be a little, well… vocal. And while this was a serious source of embarrassment for the newly born kitsune, he had accepted the call and journeyed to the realm of kitsune to accept whatever punishment he was going to be given.

“I’m sorry, Hiro. I didn't mean to be gone so long.” Tadashi murmured into the silky black strands of the genius’s hair. Thinking to back to his own surprise when he had received his mission from the Goddess instead of reprimanding, he sighed. The mission was a reward for his excellent control and abilities. Though he had been eager to prove himself and gain his next tail, a marking of power, it had been torture to be away from Hiro for so long. Without the sound of his steady breathing in the room it had been difficult for him to sleep at night.

“It’s okay,” Hiro mumbled, pressing his face into Tadashi’s chest and breathing in his scent. “I missed you so much.”

Tadashi tamped down the urge to grin at Hiro’s attempt to sniff him secretly. “I missed you too, knucklehead. Wait,” he glanced at the clock and raised a concerned eyebrow. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Couldn’t sleep without you, ‘Dashi.”

Blushing, the older boy shifted Hiro in his arms so that he could get a look at his face. The dark circles underneath Hiro’s eyes made his heart squeeze in his chest. Without his permission his fingers drifted up to Hiro’s face, tracing his cheekbones and lacing through his hair. The moment they were sharing was rapidly developing beyond that of two brothers greeting each other after time apart. The ache in Tadashi’s chest faded into a longing. He suddenly remembered a piece of information that he’d learned a few months back, when he had just returned to Hiro’s side. In those first few weeks he had often traveled back to the realm of kitsune to ask the Goddess questions about many things related to his new form. The main issue had been of his remaining feelings for Hiro and the Goddess had imparted invaluable knowledge on him.

Knowledge that he had let slip to the back of his mind until now, when his brain finally caught on to the fact that maybe his feelings weren’t unrequited.

“Hiro?

The black-haired genius hummed in response, caught up in the intimate staring contest that he was caught in. “Yeah?”

“I have something to tell you. And it might upset you, but also…” Tadashi trailed off, biting at his lip with his sharp front teeth, “It might make you happy, too.”

   Hiro pulled away to look at him, his brow furrowing. “What is it?”

   “Well, you know how I became a kitsune, right?”

   Nodding, Hiro thought back to the conversation they’d had when Tadashi had first come back. “Yeah. Your Goddess, or whatever, grabbed your spirit before it could pass on. Made you a kitsune because you were ‘worthy’.”

   “That’s right,” the elder Hamada agreed. “She transformed my spirit, but not my body. This body is something I’ve manifested from my own chi.” Tadashi could see the confusion growing on Hiro’s face as the younger boy tried to figure out what he was getting at. For a genius, Hiro could be kind of thick sometimes. “We’re not blood related anymore, Hiro.”

   It took several seconds before Hiro finally understood what that meant to him. It was another few seconds before he realized what that meant to Tadashi. His eyes grew wide, his chest feeling like it might just burst. “Dashi?”

“Hiro, I love you.”

Dark brown eyes blinked at him. “I love you too.”

“No,” Tadashi sighed and pulled his hand away from Hiro’s face to drag it down his own, swiping away a bit of frustration. “I love you, Hiro. More than a brother. I have since before I… well, you know. Died.”

Wincing at the reminder, Hiro tilted his head and smirked in amusement to cover up the memory of Tadashi’s temporary death and the pain that came with it. “I know what you meant, nerd. I love you too! Since, like, forever.” He punctuated his response with an eye roll.

The kiss came as a surprise to them both. Somehow their lips were suddenly connected in a heated, desperate sort of way. Tadashi growled, attacking Hiro’s mouth with a ferocity that the younger boy mewl in pleasure. Neither of them noticed how Tadashi’s tails had started to thrash or the gradual re-emergence of his inner kitsune. Only when Tadashi ducked down to trail his teeth along Hiro’s neck did the boy notice the glow coming from his former brother’s skin. By then he was too far gone in the sensation of just being with Tadashi and being touched by Tadashi and _oh god yes there_ that he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but admire the sparkling sheen that the other boy’s skin had taken on. A mixture of sweat and the shine of his chi leaking through turned him into a nightlight. Hiro’s nightlight.

It was quite some time before either of them could form a full thought, let alone talk.

Hours later, when even Tadashi’s supernatural stamina had been worn down and their bodies were entangled in sheets and blankets, Tadashi pressed his lips to Hiro’s collarbone and hummed in satisfaction. His lover’s skin was covered in his marks, assuring his inner fox that everyone would know that Hiro was his. Hiro’s small hand was sifting over his hair and coasting down the nape of his neck in a way that sort of tickled and sort of made him want to go for another round. Almost. Maybe after some more cuddling.

Hiro giggled a little when Tadashi pressed a little closer, nuzzling his neck sleepily. He marveled at how soft Tadashi’s hair was against his fingers as his thoughts drifted. The contrast between the dark strands and his pale skin fascinated him until something occurred to him. Pressing his lips to the top of Tadashi’s head he tried to remember back to their conversation from before but his brain didn’t yield up the information he was looking for. “Hey, ‘Dashi?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you known that we weren’t blood related anymore?”

“Hmm,” Tadashi frowned, trying to think through the afterglow. “I don’t know. I asked the Goddess when I first started coming home because I was worried about how I felt for you. Why?”

Hiro went tense under Tadashi and the kitsune raised his head to look at Hiro’s face, which was quickly morphing into one of irritated shock. “You’ve known for nearly three months and you didn’t bother to bring it up until now? What the hell! Do you know how awful I’ve felt every time I was checking you out! And god, that fucking tail. I have a freakish fetish because of you! We could have been doing this ages ago, nerd!” He slapped Tadashi’s bare chest lightly in outrage.

“I didn’t think it was worth mentioning!” Tadashi defended, pulling away slightly and using one of his hands to restrain Hiro so that he couldn’t hit him again.

“Not worth mentioning!” Hiro scoffed, relaxing back into Tadashi’s embrace. He also took the chance to readjust so his head was on the elder’s chest, his ear pressed against skin so he could hear his heartbeat. “We could have been doing this ages ago. Kitsune sex freaking rocks.”

With that, Hiro fell into sleep, leaving Tadashi grinning in the darkness.

There would be plenty of opportunity to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've reaaaally been looking forward to trying out Kitsune!Tadashi and I feel pretty good about it! This fic was super fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I may continue this and explore the opportunities that Kitsune!Tadashi presents, but for now I'll leave this as is.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
